A Flame Man's Love
by magnoliastar08
Summary: Recca helps out Yanagi at the pre-school when something unexpected happens. What could it be? Rated T just to be safe.


**A Flame Man's Love**

**Yanagi x Recca Oneshot**

"Recca! Are you ready to go?" Yanagi calls from downstairs. Recca struggles down the stairs as he carries a huge dinosaur costume with him. Kaoru follows right behind him with the dinosaur head.

"Haha! You have to wear this dinosaur!" He sticks his tongue out at Recca and Recca proceeds to bash his skull.

"Recca!" Yanagi cries in shock. Kaoru pretends to cry as he wraps his arms around Yanagi's waist. Yanagi starts cooing him and Recca rolls his eyes.

"Let's go. Otherwise the kids will be sad!" Recca smiles as he shoves the dinosaur outfit into the trunk of the car. Yanagi smiles at Recca's kindness when she hears someone call her name.

"Yanagi! What are you up to?" Yanagi turns around and sees Fuko walking hand-in-hand with none other than Domon, her loving, devoted _boyfriend._

"Fuko! Domon! We were on our way to the pre-school. Recca is helping me out with story time today." Yanagi smiles at the couple. Fuko and Domon snigger at Recca. They know that Recca will be humiliated like no other. Yanagi always makes him do the craziest of shit for the children, but he says it's worth it in the end. They have yet as to figure out why.

It's worth it for them because they are able to record it all and put it on the internet. To their surprise, Tokiya always keeps up with their uploads. Then again, he is a strange one.

"Alright, won't keep you two love birds here. Have fun at the pre-school!" Fuko waves good-bye. Domon and Fuko exchange a knowing glance as they run back to his place.

"Recca, are you ready? We are going to be late!" Yanagi calls from outside. Recca comes back out with Kaoru on his leg.

"No! Please take me with you!" He cries. From behind, Kage, Recca's mother, rips Kaoru from his leg and pushes Recca towards Yanagi.

"You children have fun. Don't worry about him. I'll take good care of him." She smiles. Recca smiles playfully while Kaoru starts crying.

"Now, that room of yours is a mess and I don't like messes." Kage smiles sweetly. Kaoru gulps, knowing that her sweet voice is her deadly voice.

"NO!" He screams as Recca turns on the car and drives to the kindergarten school.

"That was interesting." He comments as he wipes the sweat from his forehead. Yanagi can't help but to admire Recca. He is the only one willing enough to come with her and help with the children. Tokiya says he's busy with training and Fuko and Domon were scared off when one of the children started hitting on Fuko, causing Domon to go into a jealous rage.

"Thank you Recca." Yanagi whispers. Recca smiles as he pats her forehead.

"Anything for Hime-sama!" He replies with a smile. Yanagi smiles as Recca pulls into the school parking lot. The children are already gathered outside and they start screaming in joy when Yanagi steps out.

"Children, please settle down. Give me ten minutes and then we'll start story time. If you all behave, you all get treats today." The children scream in excitement as they go inside and sit patiently. Yanagi smiles at their innocence and watches Recca struggle with the costume outside.

"Onee-chan?" One of the children grabs her skirt. She looks down and see Kenji biting his lip at her.

"What's wrong Kenji?" Yanagi bends down to his eye level and he pouts as he turns away.

"Why do you 'like-like' Recca?" He suddenly asks with all the seriousness of a five-year old. Yanagi stares at him in shock as she watches him glare at Recca. Recca fell over the dinosaur head and the other kids started laughing at him. Kenji turns back to Yanagi, expecting an answer.

"Oh Kenji, who says I 'like-like' Recca? Besides, these are things that you will learn about when you are older." Yanagi tries to explain to him gently.

"Onee-chan! You stare at Recca like my mommy stares at my daddy. Are you two married? Do you have a baby?" Kenji suddenly starts asking.

"Oh no Kenji! I am not married and I don't have a baby." Yanagi looks down at Kenji. He then smirks as he looks back at Recca.

"Then you don't 'like-like' Recca right?" He asks her. Yanagi thinks for a moment as she hears Kenji's question echo in her head. Does she really like Recca? He's always been a loyal friend and with what happened after the tournament and the destruction of the Hokage, she was stuck in the middle. Recca hadn't said anything since the incident, but he was always one step behind her and whenever she needed help, he was there.

"I...I..." Yanagi struggles with her words when Recca comes in dressed in a big purple dinosaur costume. He starts growling and roaring like a beast. The kids squeal and shriek as they crowd around Yanagi. She puts the thought out of her mind as she tells the story of sad purple dinosaur and how he found a friend with a beautiful princess.

"Are you the Princess Onee-chan?" One of the girls asks after Yanagi finishes her story.

"Oh not me! The purple dinosaur is too kind for me. He fell in love with a beautiful princess from far away." Yanagi recollects the facts.

"But Onee-chan, the Flame man acts like the dinosaur. When he's all alone he says that Hime-sama is beautiful. We think you are Hime-sama. Isn't it true Flame man?" The kids start shrieking and Recca takes off the dinosaur head.

"If Onee-chan is Hime-sama, then are you her Prince?" Kenji suddenly asks him. Recca looks down at Kenji and smiles as he pats his head.

"Silly Kenji, I am not a prince. Only a prince can marry a princess. The prince also has to be handsome and slay lots of monsters." Recca explains. Yanagi's heart suddenly clenches at his words when Hikaru, one of the quiet girls, suddenly speaks.

"But Flame man, you are always killing monsters in your stories and I think you are handsome. I think you are married to Onee-chan and I think you should give her a kiss!" Her eyes sparkle in innocence. The kids suddenly start chanting "Kiss! Kiss!"

"Oh Recca-kun..." Yanagi whispers in awe. The children look to Recca expectantly and he pretends to sigh in defeat.

"I guess if the Flame man wants to give his Hime-sama a kiss." Before Yanagi can respond, Recca swoops down on her and gives her a soft chaste kiss on her lips, in all his purple dinosaur glory. As he breaks the kiss, Yanagi is thankful for the stool that she is sitting on or she would have fainted.

"Yay! Flame man kiss Onee-chan!" The kids cry. Recca grins foolishly at Yanagi while she smiles sheepishly back. Then Kenji taps on Recca's leg and stares him in the eye.

"Onee-chan always looks at you so you better man up or I'll take her away from you." Kenji challenges Recca. Recca smiles as he pushes him towards Hikaru.

"Alright then. Grow up in ten years and challenge me then." Recca holds his fist up, showing his famous Flame man pose. Kenji holds his fist up as well before running off and chasing after Hikaru.

"Oh my..." Yanagi whispers as she watches Recca struggle out of the dinosaur suit.

"Oh my..." Recca stutters as he watches Kenji plant a big kiss on Hikaru.

"Oh my..." Fuko and Domon grin evilly as they hit the stop button on the video camera.

* * *

**~Oh one of my favorite couples, Yanagi x Recca! I don't see a lot of stories about them so I thought that I should bring on the fluff and present you guys with this little story. I will try to write about all my favorite couples. Don't worry. I won't be distracted from my story so hope you enjoy this one kiddies. As always, reviews and comments are awesome!**

**magnoliastar08**


End file.
